


The Drought

by scerek



Series: Smutty Drabbles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gardening, Anal Sex, Bottom Scott McCall, Copious Amounts of Cum, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Gardener Derek Hale, Himbo Scott McCall, Horny Scott McCall, Hot Weather, M/M, Masturbation, Scott McCall Has Bad Luck, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Scott McCall, Voyeur Derek Hale, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scerek/pseuds/scerek
Summary: "Uh uh, listen here, Scott," Stiles said as he jabbed a finger into Scott's shoulder. "You are one-thousand percent, morally- and legally-obligated to fuck your new, hot, sweaty gardener when you're in a dry spell."(Or, Derek is Scott's new gardener and Scott likes to watch him plow... the dirt.)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Scott McCall
Series: Smutty Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564777
Comments: 31
Kudos: 195





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Background Relationships:** Scott McCall/Theo Raeken (past)
> 
> Happy New Year's!
> 
> I really hadn't intended for this to be a long fic but it really was running long, so I decided to make it a two-parter haha. Enjoy the first half and hopefully the second one "cums" soon ;)

They said it was going to be the hottest summer in years and it definitely felt that way.

It was nearing 100 degrees and even with the AC switched up to maximum, it was still hot. There was even talk of a water shortage and a risk of a drought, which meant no long showers and showers were Scott's calming time.

Scott was in the living room in nothing but his boxers, mindlessly flipping through channels with a half-eaten cinnamon brown sugar Pop-Tart hanging off his mouth. Deaton thought it would be best for Scott to take some time off from the animal clinic, hoping it would be a nice change since he worked so hard. As kind as the gesture was, Scott was bored out of his mind and he didn't have Stiles because he was, believe it or not, taking a summer job himself at the station.

It seemed like everyone had something to do except for Scott. There was a knock on the door and Scott perked up a bit because he thought Stiles might have gotten off early. He hopped off the couch, dusting the crumbs off his belly, and happily skipped to the door.

"Hey!" Scott greeted with a wide smile as he opened the door all the way open. But his smile faded when he saw that it wasn't his best friend. Instead, it was a tall, attractive, and muscular man. He knew that he was muscular because he was only wearing a tank top that was a little damp at the hem from sweat. Speaking of sweat, the man's skin was gleaming and the bit of chest hair he could see over the shirt was matted against his bronze skin.

Holy fuck.

Scott was now very aware of the fact that he opened the door in his colorful boxers, thinking it was Stiles, which meant that he was exposed in front of a very hot guy and he was at risk of getting a very embarrassing erection. He jumped behind the door, face growing hot.

"Hey..." Scott mumbled, voice much quieter.

"I'm here about the gardening job," the guy grumbled out. He didn't seem like a man of a lot of words. He had the thickest eyebrows and a serious case of resting bitch face. It was very intimidating, but super hot. "My name's Derek."

And now that Scott thought about it. He did remember his mother saying something about hiring a gardener to fix-up the backyard. The backyard had looked like a mess over the years. There were weeds, dead plants, and fallen leaves that were never raked from last fall. Scott and his mom worked a lot, so they never exactly had time for tidying up. But there was also no way in hell Scott was going to be cleaning up the backyard on his forced paid vacation in this heat.

"Yeah, I think my mom said the stuff is in the back," Scott said. Derek nodded his head and turned on his heel. Scott couldn't help but watch the way his ass bounced in his tight dirty jeans. It should be illegal to walk around with an ass so thick.

Scott shut the door and ran up to his room. He had to go to his room to get some clothes on and not because his bedroom window had a perfect overhead view of the entire backyard. That was why he ran into his room, bolted passed his laundry basket, and jumped on his bed to smush his face against his window, so he could get dressed...

Derek had already gathered some gardening tools and had them laid out while he was currently pulling some weeds out. There was already sweat sliding down his face and onto his sharp jawline, in a way that made Scott want to lick it off. He had the perfect amount of scruff, too. Sexiness personified had just waltzed onto Scott McCall's property, offering to whack his weeds, and Scott had a front row view.

He was pulling out weeds in a way that he was using his arm muscles so that it flexed with every pull. His biceps looked like they could crush Scott's skull with ease. Or lift Scott by his flank and fuck him stupid. Either way, Scott was hard and beading precum through his underwear.

He rubbed the heel of his hand against his painful erection to get a little relief, not taking his eyes off his Harlequin romance fantasy man. When that wasn't satisfying enough, he decided to pull out his cock and start stroking. To say he was horny was an understatement. Scott hasn't been laid since he and Theo broke up last Christmas because Theo wanted to try new things. And by new things, he meant slutty sophomores. It sucked and Scott was miserable all through last semester. He missed Theo, but more importantly, he missed sex with Theo.

That was over seven months ago, which was seven months without a dick in his mouth or his ass. Now he'd been reduced to fawning over his hot gardener like a bored, upper-crust housewife. He really needed to get laid.

The glide over his cock felt incredible and he let out a small moan. He had his eyes closed and was picturing Derek getting so hot, he had to take his tank top off, revealing his defined chest and abs. He was licking his lips and running a hand through his wet hair. All that was missing was the cheesy porn jazz music.

Derek was now rubbing his abs, fingertips trailing over his matted treasure trail which disappeared into the top of his jeans. He reached down and undid them before slipping his hand to grab a hold of his huge cock. He threw his head back and groaned at the sweet release. Scott wanted to bite at the way his Adam's apple bobbed in his neck.

Scott let out a moan before he was cumming a fat load over his hand. Without a doubt the best nut he had all summer and he had his new gardener to thank. He opened his eyes, a goofy smile on his face, and looked down out the window.

Derek was still in the yard, only he was looking directly upward where Scott's bedroom window was. He had an eyebrow raised and he looked pretty pissed, but that might just have been his regular face. Either way, Scott ducked out of view with an embarrassingly high yelp and tumbled over onto the floor, hitting his head.

"Ow."

* * *

Stiles had barged through the front door later that day, grumbling about filing cabinets and complaining about the heat. Derek was still outside working on the yard while Scott was indoors, full dressed this time, with his face against the AC and trying not to have a crisis.

"This summer sucks, Scott," Stiles declared as he plopped against the couch and began flipping through channels. His dad had hounded Stiles about getting a job and paying his own car bills, the nerve. So now Stiles was the new secretary at the police station and his job was doing the jobs all the other deputies didn't want to do like filing papers and getting coffee for his father's hardworking police force.

"What happened to us, Scott?" Stiles said sorrowfully, "You used to be the hardworking do-gooder who broke his back for minimum wage and I was the one who got to eat junk food and do nothing all day long like a good honest American. How did I end up being the laborer and you ended up staying at home and being a lazy bum?"

Scott just ignored him as he reveled in the cold air. Stiles threw his hands up in defeat and jumped to go get soda. A few seconds later, Stiles was screaming for Scott.

"Scott! Scott!"

Scott jumped up, surprised, and booked it to the kitchen to see Stiles with his face against the small kitchen window as he looked out at the lawn with intrigue.

"What is it?" Scott asked franticly. "What happened?"

"Dude, do you know there's a hot serial killer pulling weeds in your backyard?" Stiles blurted out as he watched Derek dig through the soil.

Scott rolled his eyes. "Shut up, that's just Derek."

He said it as if he didn't just get caught masturbating while stupidly looking out the window. His face flushed a bit at the memory because he wasn't even sure if Derek had seen anything.

"Holy shit!" Stiles said with his mouth gaped. "That's Derek Hale! You remember? His family died in a fire like ten years ago. And his sister was murdered just a year ago. Everyone thought he did it."

Scott's eyes widened. He remembered that case. It was never solved and Derek had been the leading suspect but he was let go for lack of evidence. However, the scandal of the investigation left a sour taste in people's mouth about Derek and he kind of shut himself out from the town. He didn't even recognize him when he showed up at his doorstep. But that could've just been a combination of the heat plus the fact that Scott's brain was short-circuiting from being horny all the time.

"So what's the deal, bro? You and your mom participating in a second chances outreach program?" Stiles said jokingly.

Scott scoffed, crossing his arms. "No, dude! Mom just hired him to do our yard."

And then Stiles had that slick, evil grin on his face that he always got when he had a really bad idea that would usually spell trouble for Scott. "So you're saying he's gonna be working on the yard while your mom's at work? While you're here on your vacation?"

Scott raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah...?"

His best friend flailed his arms. "Dude! You can't tell me you haven't thought about going out there and asking him to whack your weeds and then plow you into the ground."

That was exactly what Scott had thought about, but Scott shook his head no with a blush. "Shut up, Stiles!"

"Uh uh, listen here, Scott," Stiles said as he jabbed a finger into Scott's shoulder. "You are one-thousand percent morally- and legally-obligated to fuck your new, hot, sweaty gardener when you're in a dry spell."

"I'm not in a dry spell!"

Stiles didn't look convinced. "Dude, you haven't had sex since Theo dumped you. That was seven months ago! Seven whole months!" Scott winced because he tried not to think about how sad his sex life has gotten since last December. "And you can't sit there and tell me you don't want that guy planting his seed in your soil. You can't tell me you don't want him to spray you with his hose. You can't tell me you don't want him shoving his hoe in your ass... Sorry I ran out of gardening puns."

"Weren't you just calling him a serial killer two minutes ago?"

"Serial killer, sure, but he's also a sex god." Stiles was bouncing excitedly. "Dude, I love you. I really do, but you desperately need to get fucked. You're grouchy all the time and when you're not, you're moping over your ex. Give it up, man. It's over. Move on. Go out there right now and offer your sexy gardener a lemonade, then get on your knees and suck his huge cock."

"Stiles!" Scott cried, blushing. "I'm not gonna do that! Ugh, we don't even know if he likes guys. And how do you know his dick is huge?"

"Dude, look at him." He motioned toward the window where Derek was still planting. "You can't look like that and not have a big dick. His dick is big, I know it is. I know it's big, Scotty."

Scott let out a frustrated sigh and sat down at the island, burying his head into his arms. "Let me die in peace."

"Scott, are you horny?"

"Stiles..."

"Come on, Scotty. Are you horny, baby?" He was using his Austin Powers voice now and he wasn't going to stop until Scott gave him what he wanted. "Tell me, are you randy? Are you feeling horny, baby?"

Scott growled at him. "Alright! Yes! I'm horny! I wanna fuck the hot gardener! I want him to fuck me so hard, I'll forget my name!"

"That's my boy!" Stiles said proudly, feeling triumphant.

"I hate you."

* * *

Scott peeked out the window to see Derek pushing the lawnmower. He had gotten just about everything else done and now he was mowing the grass. The backyard looked ten times better than it did before, so a job well done to the new gardener. Tomorrow, he'd come back to do the front yard and then the place won't have to look like the house from It. Stiles had long since left and it was just Scott and his hormones and the sexy gardener Derek. Every so often, Derek would pull up the hem of his shirt to wipe the sweat from his brow, showing off those amazing abs and Scott could now confirm that he did have a treasure trail.

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to take care of this annoying erection he had. It was becoming a very serious problem.

He placed a towel on the bed, knowing things could get a little messy because getting lube out of bed sheets was a mortifying Google search to do. He occasionally looked out the window again to stare at the current subject of his lustful fantasies. He was still working hard at getting Scott hard. He reached under his bed and pulled out an old shoe box that had a black marker written as "Old Baseball Cards". Scott McCall had never collected a single baseball card in his life, but his mother didn't know that and if she found it, she wouldn't bother with it.

He opened the lid and pulled out a large dildo. He paid for it online and ordered it through Stiles' name because he couldn't bear the thought of having it sent over to his house in his name. Stiles had zero inhibitions and would probably unwrap the dildo in the living room where his dad would be watching TV.

It was long and thick with a bright red color. Stiles had suggested red since it was Scott's color. It was firm in his grip, like a real cock, and shaped anatomically accurate save for the color. He'd only ever used it about five times since he got it. Having someone like Theo Raeken for a boyfriend was a recipe for a healthy and active sex life after all. And he was depressed over their break-up after all.

He placed the tip of the cock to his lips, giving it a quick lick. He always washed after every use, so it mostly just tasted like silicone. He closed his eyes and started thinking about Derek. He wondered if he was as big and thick as his dildo or even bigger. He moaned at the thought and pushed the head fully into his mouth, suckling on the tip. He bet Derek's cock had a salty but sweet taste to it and leaked a lot of precum. He also bet that he had two round low-hanging balls, easy for Scott to suck on. This thing didn't have balls, unfortunately.

He began stroking the dildo like it was a real cock, as if he was pleasuring Derek's beautiful length right now. He wanted to have as much practice as he could for the real thing.

"As if," Scott said mournfully as he leaned down and began sucking on the toy. He decided he'd have some fun and make whorish, sucking noises as if Derek here looking down at him as Scott worshipped his beautiful cock. It was silly, but it got Scott hard all the same.

He set himself back on the bed before rolling over on his stomach and causing his dick to rub against the towel. The rough fabric wouldn't be enough to get him off, but it did feel good on his cockhead either way. He hiked his ass up higher, presenting his hole as if Derek were standing at the edge of the bed, admiring Scott's ass. Scott was real proud of his ass. If he had to pick a best physical feature, it would be his bouncy bottom.

He reached for the bottle of lube on his bed, uncapping it and squeezing out a generous amount. He warmed it up on his fingertips before bringing it to his ass where he began slathering it over his tight rim. It had been a while since he got fucked in his ass. This dry spell was killing him. He pushed a finger in, shuddering at the welcome intrusion. He needed this so badly. It had been too long. He pushed in a second finger, whining at being so full.

He thought about Derek doing this to him. Opening him up and prepping him for the most incredible fuck of his life.

"Derek..." Scott groaned out. He couldn't stop the name from leaving his lips, but when it did, it felt right. Moaning Derek's name made his cock even harder. "Oh, Derek!"

He worked himself on his two fingers, twisting his wrist, digging deeper, and scissoring himself. He could almost cum like this but he needed to feel fuller. He needed a dick—or, at least, the facsimile of one—inside him. He pulled out his fingers and reached for his toy. After lubing it up enough that he was satisfied, he moved his hand back his ass and lined the dildo up to his entrance. The thick member breached him with ease, having prepped pretty well.

"Oh..." Scott gasped as he pushed the cock further inside him until he felt the base against his perineum. "Fuck!"

His mind drifted back to Derek, naked and inside him, watching him with intense eyes while he fucked him. He imagined the blissed out look on Derek's face as he plowed deeper into Scott's ass. As the fantasy got more intense, he fucked himself harder with the toy. The breathy grunts, the curl of Derek's upper lip as he gritted his teeth when he stretched Scott over his cock. Scott could feel his toes curling and he thrusted his hips in time with him fucking himself on the dildo. The head of his cock was just barely rutting against the terrycloth and he felt lost in himself.

"Oh, yeah, Derek," Scott groaned. "Fuck me harder! Fuck me harder!"

Scott couldn't take it any longer. He thrust his hips once more and he felt his cock go warm as he spilled into the towel below. He let out a loud yell. The kind of yell after a good dick down, but this was a suitable alternative. The only thing on his mind other than the intensity in his nether regions was Derek's face and the way it drove Scott's senses insane.

He eventually came down from his high, breathing heavily as sweat gathered on his forehead. He slumped down, carefully trying to not get any of his sticky cum on his abs as he rolled over on his back. The toy was still in his ass and the fullness post-climax felt awkward. Still, he tried to savor the moment of having one of the most intense orgasms of his life.

Just as he was pulling the toy out of his hole, he saw it. Something moved out of the corner of his eye and he bolted upwards. His door was slightly ajar. Not enough that it was fully open, but just enough for someone to peek inside. There was no way. He hopped off the bed and stumbled over to his bedroom door, he poked his head out to see no one. Not a soul.

"No way, no way, no way," Scott said, panicking. He shuffled over to his bedroom window to look outside. Derek was gone. Maybe his mom came home and paid him and then he left and she came upstairs and saw that Scott was having a moment and decided to nope out of there.

Scott wasn't even entirely sure that was any better, but he would rather die than accept that Derek had came up the stairs and saw him fucking himself with a dildo while moaning his name! He walked around the room frantically, hands clamped to the sides of his head as he kept chanting "No way, no way, no way" over and over.

He stayed in his room for a while, staring off at nothing, like he was having existential crisis. He hadn't even put on underwear or cleaned up the towels on his bed. He just sat at the edge with his head in his hands for a good ten minutes, wondering how busy the traffic was today so that he could jump into it.

Then there was a knock on the door and he jumped out of his skin.

"Just a second," Scott squeaked out as he bundled the towels, lube, and dildo into a ball and tossed it into his bathroom. He was hoping it was Stiles or anyone else, but the universe hated him because when he opened the door, he saw broody eyebrows and a surly frown.

And for the second time today, Derek caught Scott in his underwear. Except it was worse this time because this was the same pair of boxers that had the precum stain on them. Was there no end to his humiliation?

"Shit," Scott whimpered.

Derek was just staring at him with the most intense glare. Maybe there was something to Stiles calling him a serial killer. It might be better this way. The embarrassment could finally go away.

"Your mom said I could use your shower when I'm done," Derek said. There was almost a slight growl to his voice, like he didn't know how to talk to another human being other than being unfriendly and rude.

And then Scott broke out of his panic to take a moment with Derek's appearance. He was grimy and sweaty and he smelled like a long hard day in the yard. But despite all this, he managed to be the sexiest he's ever looked. Scott just nodded his head mechanically as he let Derek into his room. His room was messy just like any other teenager and somehow having a hot guy like Derek in his room made him ten times more insecure about his tidiness.

Derek trudged over into the bathroom, towel in hand, and closed the door. Scott felt like he might have dodged death just now. It was making paranoid if Derek knew what Scott was doing or not. Derek didn't seem that angry. Or _**angrier**_. And in his defense, that was what his face looked like when he first met Scott. He hadn't indicated that he saw Scott fucking himself and there was no real proof that it even was Derek. Maybe Scott had thought he saw something moving and freaked out over nothing.

But then his heart stopped because he just remembered he did have something to freak out over. If Derek was using his shower in his bathroom and Scott had thrown his cum-stained towels, lube, and dildo in the bathroom, then that means...

He didn't even think about a plan, he just ran to his door and listened for the shower running before turning the knob and sneaking in. He looked in horror as he saw his soiled towel thrown onto the middle of the floor, but even worse he saw the shiny red tip of his dildo. There was no way Derek hadn't seen that. Scott never felt such humiliation in his life. Not even that time Jackson Whittemore caught Scott and Theo in the boys locker room and told everyone. To this day, he still stands by that he was only trying to see if the mole on the side of Theo's cock was cancerous. That was their story and they were sticking to it.

Scott didn't know why he did it. He could have easily blamed it on not thinking straight from panic and embarrassment or just his general goofball cluelessness, but he turned his head, for whatever reason, to see Derek in the shower. The shower curtain was see-through but it pushed open just enough for him to see the entirety of Derek's backside. Seeing the water trail down the slope of his perfectly round ass... Scott's going to be jerking off to that forever. And then he turned around and Scott thought he would have a heart attack.

Derek's cock was swinging between his legs, a waterfall from the shower was cascading over the floppy length and the low-hanging balls, just as he had fantasized. It was the most beautiful cock he had ever seen. Even more beautiful, dare he say it, than Theo Raeken's.

His eyes trailed upwards to see Derek rinsing himself off and scrubbing under his pits before his emerald green eyes met Scott's. Oh, shit. He had seen him. Scott was caught. He catapulted backwards out of the restroom, slamming the door shut and then pressing himself against his bed. He had just got caught watching Derek take a shower. Naked!

"Oh, shit," Scott moaned sorrowfully. Barely even a minute later, the door opened and a very wet and very angry-looking Derek was looking down at him with the same intense eyes. His arms were crossed, like he was expecting Scott to explain his perverted actions, but it only served to make him look even hotter if that were even possible.

He uncrossed his arms and sauntered forward, cornering Scott who tried to push away but couldn't go anywhere because of his bed. Soon enough, Scott was trapped and shaking and already praying to get into heaven because Derek was going to kill him.

"I'm so sorry," Scott said regretfully, "I just—I was being dumb! Please don't hurt me!"

Derek raised an eyebrow at him, smirking. Scott saw him lift his hand and he flinched because this was it. He expected to feel Derek's vice grip around his neck and block any oxygen to his brain. But then he saw Derek's hand clasp around the knot of his towel and with one movement, the towel fell so that just his dick was covered, but everything else was in full view. Scott looked up at him with wide eyes, which they eventually trailed down his entire body to commit every muscle and strip of skin to memory.

And then, without warning, Derek let go of his towel and Scott swallowed a thick lump in his throat as he watched the swinging log of male perfection bounce before his eyes. Just a couple of feet and Scott could have that nine-inch slab of hard, solid meat in his mouth.

"This is what you wanted, right?" Derek asked, that mischievous glint in his eye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would've been out here sooner if I wasn't sleeping the new decade away haha
> 
> The rest of this is in Derek's POV and seeing what went on while Scott was being his horny self ;)

Derek didn't really hate his job, but it wasn't like his goal in life was to dig in the dirt and plant flowers. Manual labor wasn't something that was foreign to him, but with his family's wealth, he always thought he'd strive for something more. He thought he had a bright future ahead of him until the fire happened and took everything away. Trusting Kate Argent will forever be the biggest regret of his life. Imagine being the prodigy of one of the most esteemed and respected packs in California, and then fucking it up by hopping into bed with a psychotic hunter, who has an insatiable blood lust for werewolves. There was no way he'd ever live that down.

To make matters worse, after Laura had ascended to Alpha, his uncle Peter had gotten jealous of her new status and murdered her in cold blood to become the new Hale Alpha before completely disappearing out of town along with the $117 million dollars the Hale family had in their vault. So Peter was now an Alpha somewhere in the world with all that money, while Derek was left with nothing but a burnt down house and an unfavorable rapport with the people of Beacon Hills, who all believed he was the one who killed his sister. Thankfully, there wasn't enough evidence to convict him because the hair found on Laura's body was animal hair, but the scandal still left a less-than-desirable impression of him in their eyes.

A part of him almost wanted to stay in prison, as a kind of penance for his mistakes. But his mother would be even more disappointed in him if he just gave up like that, so he pushed on made the most of his situation. He was able to do odd jobs with the few people in town who wouldn't slam their door in his face. That was when he met Melissa McCall at the grocery store one day while he was buying toothpaste. They chatted—or she chatted while Derek just stood there trying not to tell her to shut up—before she got around offering to pay him $200 to clean up her yard. $200 was way beyond the asking price Derek had been offering, but he could tell from the way she spoke to him that she was very sympathetic to his situation.

Just his luck, the day was hotter than the gates of hell and Derek started to wonder if $200 was worth it. Melissa had mentioned that her son should be home and that he could use his shower in his bedroom once he was done, so he brought an extra set of clothes. He walked up to the front door and knocked. The kid—Scott, he remembered—had answered in nothing but a pair of colorful boxers that could be best described as an explosion of zigzags and paint splatter. He half expected the Saved by the Bell music to start playing.

Scott was looking at him with wide eyes and there was an instant spike of arousal in the air before it was replaced by shame when he realized he was in his underwear and probably at risk of showing off his boner to a complete stranger he was just ogling at. If Derek was being honest, the kid was pretty cute and there was a stir of interest in his dick when he sensed how turned on the kid was from just looking at him. Derek was very aware of the affect he had on people and this kid was no different. It seemed like it was going to be a long day.

"I'm here for the gardening job," Derek grumbled and it probably sounded a lot more brutish than he intended. "My name's Derek."

"Yeah, I think my mom said the stuff is in the back," Scott had said shyly, still looking very embarrassed.

Derek simply nodded his head and went down the porch to head to the backyard. There was a spike in Scott's arousal immediately after he turned around, which meant the kid was probably staring at his ass. It was going to be a _very_ long day.

He decided to keep his ears trained because he found the kid's antics amusing. He heard Scott scampering all the way up the stairs in rapid time, and his heart was beating a mile a minute. Judging by his heartbeat, Scott must be in his bedroom or some place where he can watch Derek pulling out weeds. So he just knelt there, wiping the sweat from his brow as he did his job.

With his enhanced werewolf strength, he could rip out these weeds with little effort, but he purposely took his time so that his muscles could flex with each pull. He heard Scott let out a moan and there was a slick sound that was unmistakably Scott jerking his cock. Derek bit down on his lip as he pulled out another weed. His own cock stirred at the thought of this kid masturbating from just Derek flexing his glistening biceps. This Scott kid was either a virgin or hadn't had sex in a long time, because he was insanely horny.

The pace on the boy's cock had quickened and the more urgent sounds he made signaled that he was close to release and not even seconds later, he heard him cry out. It drove Derek crazy to hear the kid come apart so easily from just looking at Derek, and he had to squeeze his hard-on through his jeans to give a little relief his burgeoning erection. He looked up at the second floor window where Scott's head was thrown back in pleasure and coming down from what sounded like an amazing orgasm.

Then Scott opened his eyes, a goofy smile on his face, and looked down to lock eyes with Derek. He wanted to smirk, but he kept his features stoic as he watched with amusement as Scott fell backwards with a hilarious yelp and hurt himself. Now Derek was more than interested in this gardening job.

He spent the rest of the day raking up leaves and planting a couple of flowers that were still pretty salvageable in a way that looked pretty good from afar. He'd have to come back sometime and water the plants because he doesn't think Scott or Melissa have ever taken care of plants in their lives. If they had green thumbs, they'd be brown by now.

Later on in the day, he heard a vehicle pull up and a friend of Scott named Stiles had barged into the house. The kid's voice was obnoxious, and he spoke a mile a minute. It was grating to Derek's ears, especially in contrast to hearing Scott masturbating just a while ago. He was pulling out a few more weeds when he heard that Stiles kid hollering at Scott about having a "hot serial killer" in his backyard. He rolled his eyes and continued working on his flowers.

Much to his dismay, Stiles apparently knew a lot about Derek and his family and how he was accused of murdering his sister. He was hoping that detail wouldn't come to light and it was also a sore spot for him and this motormouth was talking about his greatest regret so carelessly. Then he heard the kid start talking about Scott wanting Derek to "whack his weeds" and "plow him into the ground." As stupid as those puns were, Derek had definitely been thinking about it.

What he learned from this exchange was that Scott had an ex-boyfriend, Theo, who had dumped him seven months ago and he hadn't had sex since then, which would explain all the pent up arousal.

"Dude, I love you. I really do," he heard Stiles say to Scott, "But you desperately need to get fucked." Derek's cock twitched. "You're grouchy all the time and when you're not, you're moping over your ex. Give it up, man. It's over. Move on. Go out there right now and offer your sexy gardener a lemonade, then get on your knees and suck his huge cock."

Now his cock was almost fully hard and he adjusted himself so that it wouldn't be so noticeable. The idea of Scott waltzing out to give him a drink and then getting on his knees to suck him off sounded amazing. What didn't sound amazing was Stiles' doing a really grating Austin Powers impression. Nevertheless, it got the desired result of a shouting Scott declaring how badly he wanted Derek to fuck him. The poor kid was in a dry spell and chose Derek to get him wet.

"We'll see, Scott," Derek muttered under his breath as he finished off his flower bed.

Thankfully, Stiles and his nails-on-a-chalkboard mouth left not too long after just as Derek was finishing up in the backyard. All that was left was the mowing, which didn't take him long even though he was still sweating through his clothes and only had the hem of his shirt to wipe up most of it. It looked almost impeccable, save for a few wilted flowers in the garden. But overall, Derek did a fantastic job and was in need of a well-deserved shower.

Used the hose to wash away most of the grime on his hands and under his fingernails, enough to look pretty clean and he won't leave dirt on the doorknobs. It must have been past midday and Melissa had said she wouldn't be home until midnight because she was working a late shift at the hospital. She said that when he was ready, he could just walk in through the backdoor and upstairs where Scott's room was first on the right.

He went over to his truck to get his gym bag with his clothes and walked into the backdoor. He trained his ear and heard Scott rustling about in his room. The sweet scent of arousal was still in the air and Derek gathered that Scott was way too pent up to be sated with just one jerk session. He swiftly made his way upstairs, almost as quiet as a mouse.

When he got to the top of the steps, he was hit with a tidal wave of arousal. It was so thick in the air that Derek found himself fully hard within seconds of inhaling it. It brought out an animalistic side of him that compelled to walk forward to the scent. To his surprise, the door was left ajar and he wondered if Scott really was absent-minded enough to leave it so open for any willing voyeur to watch. Scott was at the edge of the bed, completely distracted by the large, red dildo in his hand as he placed the fake member into his mouth.

Derek sucked in a breath as he watched Scott close his eyes as he began making the sluttiest sounds Derek had ever heard someone make. He reached down to squeeze his solid erection through his jeans.

Amazingly, Scott swallowed the toy to the hilt and Derek could only imagine that it was his cock that the kid was deepthroating. He watched as Scott stroked the silicone cock as if it were a real cock. Like if he stroked it enough, it would cum in his mouth. Derek was convinced that Scott was fantasizing about sucking Derek's cock and swallowing his load. Little did he know that Derek was just outside his room, spying on his little performance and thinking the exact same thing.

When he heard Scott let out a particularly sinful moan, he decided he couldn't take it anymore. He reached down and unbuttoned his pants, the relief of pressure a welcome release. He pulled out his hard cock, a thick, solid nine inches, and began stroking himself. The intense feeling made his toes curl. It felt like it had been forever since he had a really good jerk off and it occurred to him that he also hasn't been laid in quite a long while. It seemed that both he and Scott really needed this release.

He peeked through the open space and watched as Scott pulled the spit-slick toy out of his mouth and hopped up against the bed before rolling over on his stomach and hiking his ass up higher for Derek to get a good view of his delectable looking hole. It was almost like he was presenting himself for him, showing off how desperate he was for Derek's cock. He watched as Scott squeezed a dollop of lube on his fingertips before spreading over the twitching rim.

Derek spat a glob of saliva in his hand before putting it on his cock. He started with the head, stroking the sensitive tip and mixing it with his precum, before sliding over his shaft and getting it nice and wet. The long-needed sensation on his cock was a godsend. He kept his eyes on Scott as he pushed his fingers into his tight ass and began fucking himself.

"Derek..." He heard Scott groan out and he had to let go of his sensitive cock because he thought he might explode from hearing his name on Scott's lips in such a fucked-out way. "Oh, Derek!"

It was sweet torture to hear Scott to come apart on his own fingers, imagining that it was him who was opening him up. As quickly it happened, it ended just as fast as Scott pulled his fingers out of his ass and replaced them with the dildo. He watched as Scott pushed the entire member into him until the base was against his perineum. The pacing on Derek's cock got faster as Scott continued fucking himself with his toy and whimpering with each thrust.

"Oh, yeah, Derek," Scott moaned. "Fuck me harder! Fuck me harder!"

Derek shuddered as he imagined that it was him splitting Scott apart on his cock. Him being the one to milk those sounds out of him. And he wanted to be the one who made Scott gasp as he shot his load all over the towels below him. Hearing Scott's whimpers and watching the cum fly out of his sensitive cock had pushed Derek over the edge. He lifted his shirt, reclined his body back, and angled his cock so that when he shot his load, it landed all over his abs.

Derek bit his lip to stifle his moans as he unleashed a heavy load over his stomach. It was quite the mess, but at least he didn't get it anywhere else. He reached down into his gym bag to pull out a fresh hand towel that he used to wipe up the cum. He heard Scott's heartbeat spike and heard him stumble out of bed. _Shit,_ he had been caught. With quick reflexes and werewolf speed, Derek snatched his bag and was able to wind around the corner before Scott could see him.

He heard the door slam and the faint sound of a panicking Scott crying, "No way, no, way, no way!"

His heartbeat was off the charts and the bitter smell of his anxiety was overpowering the previous sweet arousal scent. But thankfully, it didn't seem like Scott was really sure if he saw Derek or not. If Derek were to casually stroll over to Scott's room like nothing happened, he doubt Scott would suspect anything. He waited it out for about another ten minutes before he found himself at Scott's closed door and knocking.

Scott's heartbeat spiked again. "Just a second!" he heard Scott say, voice comically high. He heard him shuffling about and then a door slamming close before a frantic Scott answered the door. He seemed to have forgotten to change, because he was standing in his underwear in front of Derek for the second time that day, except this time there was a noticeable precum stain on the front. Derek wanted nothing more than to lick that stain, but he kept his gaze intimidating. He wanted the kid to squirm.

"Shit," Scott whimpered.

"Your mom said I could use your shower when I'm done," he said with a slight growl to his voice. He enjoyed the way the kid shook in fear of him. It was a little sadistic of him, but the kid probably had it coming for being a perv.

And to his surprise, the kid had the audacity to actually stop and ogle him. Right in front of him. The kid had balls, Derek had gotten a clear view of them. Eventually, he let Derek into his room and he could hear his heartbeat increase yet again, probably from the fact that the object of his lust was standing in his rather messy bedroom. He slowly made his way to the bathroom, smirking when he smelled the lust in the kid's scent from the view of his ass, before closing the door.

As soon as he entered the bathroom, he was hit with the strong scent of cum. His cock filled out in his jeans as his eyes darted around to find the source. His gaze fell on a bundled of towels balled up and thrown into the corner. The kid was actually dumb enough to throw his cum-stained towels into the bathroom and then actually let Derek in here. It was almost like he wanted Derek to find it.

He squatted down and unraveled the soiled towels, pulling one up to his face so that he was hit with the strong scent of the Scott's seed. It was intoxicating. He doesn't think he'll ever forget how heavenly Scott's cum smelled. And then he saw it, peeking out from under the other towel was the bane of his existence.

Next to a half empty bottle of lube was Scott's dildo, ripe and ready for Derek. He grabbed the rubbery length and brought it to his lips. It smelled so distinctly of Scott and then it registered to him that this had been inside Scott's ass. His cock was threatening to rip a hole in his jeans at the thought. He opened his mouth and tasted the offending toy, groaning at the taste of Scott's hole on his tongue. He swirled his tongue around, enough times so that the scent of Scott was almost completely gone by the time he was done.

He placed the now clean dildo back on the towel before tossing the other one over it and went right to the shower. He elected against jerking off again, even though a shower was a good time to do so. Instead, he washed the grime off his body, because there was a lot and it had been a long time since he had a shower that wasn't freezing cold. He was pretty quick and efficient, rinsing the dirt from his hair. He turned back around and enjoyed the hot spray against his back before cleaning under his pits. He opened his eyes and to his surprise, there was Scott at the door, looking him dead in the eye with the most unflinching fear he had ever seen.

He watched him as he tumbled backwards and slammed the door shut. Derek stopped the shower and quickly stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist. That was the last straw, he thought. He was going to give this kid what was coming to him. He opened the bathroom door and crossed his arms as he stared at Scott with the most intense glare. Scott was on the floor, hunched into his bed with no escape. He was panicking and his heartbeat was practically a jack rabbit's.

He uncrossed his arms and sauntered over to his prey just as Scott was begging him. "I'm so sorry," he pleaded, "I just—I was being dumb! Please don't hurt me!"

He wanted to laugh cruelly at him, but instead he opted to just undo the knot on his towel to let it fall so that only his dick was covered up. Scott looked like the oxygen in his system had completely left him. His eyes bugged out at the glistening muscles on Derek's body. The potent smell of Scott's arousal was making Derek's cock hard again and he dropped the towel to let Scott see what he'd been fantasizing about the whole day.

Scott went pale, like he had a seen a very hung ghost. But there was a hunger in his eyes, like all he wanted was Derek's cock down his throat.

"This is what you wanted, right?" Derek asked, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Scott looked like he was on auto-pilot and just nodded his head unconsciously. His eyes never left Derek's beautiful dick. He was practically drooling on himself. There was a noticeable tent in his stained boxers.

"Well, get over here already," Derek ordered and watched with amusement as Scott crawled over to him until his panting mouth was inches away from his pink cockhead.

He watched as Scott's wrapped a shaky hand around his thick shaft. He let himself exhale contently at feeling Scott's warm touch against his cock. He almost saw stars when an eager Scott wrapped his lips around his head and nuzzled it between those soft lips. He looked down to see Scott completely lost in his own world as he slid the length of Derek's cock over his lips, dragging his tongue along the underside and to his balls. He began sucking on the heavy sack, letting Derek's large cock rest against his cheek. It was pure torture having Scott tease him with that sinful mouth of his on his balls when he desperately needed his cock down his throat.

Finally, Scott pulled away lined Derek's dick to his lips, stroking it slowly before impressively engulfing the entire length until his nose was against Derek's pubes. The hot slickness of Scott's throat felt incredible against his cock and he instinctively began fucking into the wet heat, causing Scott to gag and choke on the thick member. It was definitely a lot larger than his dildo, but Derek appreciated Scott trying to prepare for his dick anyway.

He fucked into Scott's throat for what felt like hours, nothing but the sound of his balls slapping against his chin and the _gluck, gluck, gluck_ of his cock hitting the back of the kid's poor throat. There were globs of spit trailing down Scott's crooked chin and his eyes were watering. Finally, Derek had mercy for the poor slut and pulled out to let him breathe. He was heaving like he was just rescued from drowning. He barely gave the kid time to recuperate before Derek was lifting him up by the armpits and throwing him on the bed.

The kid's ass was out on display for him, covered up by his boxers that Derek wanted to rip apart with his claws. He hooked his thumbs over the waistband and pulled them down his thighs. He had already seen the kid's ass, but seeing it so up close and so open for him was another level. He licked his lips and leaned into to taste his willing prey. He swiped his tongue over the puckered skin, making Scott shiver. He was responding so well to Derek's touch, to the scrape of his beard against his smooth skin. He licked all around every bit skin that he could get, tasting the same scent from Scott's dildo. It drove Derek's senses wild. And Scott was already a puddle. He could probably cum just from this, but Derek had other plans.

He stood up and stroked his dick. He felt solid as a rock as lined himself against Scott's well-prepped entrance. He gasped when he felt the tip go in with ease. Scott was screaming by the time Derek was halfway in and fucking lightly into him. The heat of his ass was almost too much for him to handle. He had to pause for a brief moment or he would just cum embarrassingly fast when Scott was so ready for the fuck of his life.

When he felt himself calm down a bit, he started to bottom out into that slick ass. With every slam of his cock, Scott would make the most unintelligible sounds. It was like a cross between a whine and a howl. After fucking him in doggy style for so long, he kept himself inside Scott while he manhandled him until he was on his back and staring at the man that would ruin him for any future lovers. After tonight, Scott was going to be craving Derek's dick for the rest of his life.

The position made it easier for Derek to piston into Scott, a relentless motion of unstoppable force. At this point, Scott's entire brain function had pretty much checked out. The only basic thought Scott would be able to process was the fact that his prostate was being pulverized and his cock was going to explode without even a single stroke. Derek's thrusts became more frenetic as his own orgasm neared. Scott's eyes rolled into the back of his head as Derek fucked him stupid.

Derek felt Scott tighten up as he came, making a sticky mess between their stomachs. Then he went slack as Derek chased his orgasm until he shot his seed inside Scott. All the months of pent up sexual arousal had came to a head as Scott was being filled beyond capacity with hot cum. There was a thrum of electricity running through his veins as he pulled out. His cock was still spewing load after load that it got over Scott's chest and abs, mingling with his own cum.

The smell of their semen mixing together had almost made Derek feral. He stroked his still sensitive cock over Scott. The kid had the most blissful smile on his face, a smile that was about to be painted white as more of Derek's seed came out. He had never came so much in his life, he almost thought his balls were going to disappear on him. Most of his cum had landed into Scott's open mouth, but the kid was too damn tired to swallow, so a lot of it fell in streaks down his chin.

Derek took a step back to admire his work. Scott was literally covered in Derek's cum. A werewolf had a lot of stamina and producing a lot of semen wasn't uncommon. But this was more than he had ever expected and it looked perfect on Scott. He was all over Scott. He would never be able to fully scrub away his scent. It was almost like a claim. Like Derek owned him now and it made him horny again.

He leaned down and grabbed Scott's hair into his fist before whispering into his ear. "That's the last time you spy on me," he growled, making the boy whine. "If I catch you again, I'm going to fuck you harder next time. I'll make you pass out while I'm fucking you."

Scott's eyes widened slightly, and his heartbeat increased with excitement. But it wasn't for long because his eyes rolled into the back of his lolling head and he was out like a light. Derek let out a cocky laugh. He one hundred percent expected Scott to spy on him again when he returned to the McCall resident to do the front yard tomorrow. He was counting on it.

But for now, he let the kid sleep off the best fuck of his life as he got dressed, grabbed the hundred dollar bill that was on the dresser for his hard day's work in the garden, and then left.

When Melissa McCall came home, she was very pleased with how the yard looked. She had sent Derek a text of her approval before walking up stairs to check on her son. She opened the door to find him almost dead asleep. She chuckled and closed the door. Unbeknownst to her however, underneath those sheets, Scott was naked and covered in drying cum while his face was just as soiled with her new gardener's seed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this indulgence fic of mine. Here's to more smutty AU drabbles. Cuz I got lots of 'em 😜


End file.
